All this time
by NaLu911
Summary: Natsu get hurts pretty badly during a job. Lucy blames herself and decides to leave to become stronger. Natsu starts to go crazy after Lucy hasn't come back for a year. Little does he know, she will come back in a few more months. But she is stronger. She also brings her boyfriend? They all adjust to the new Lucy, while Natsu tries to figure out more about her boyfriend. NALU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hey guys! It's been a while. After my break, I just couldn't get back into my old fanfics. So here, I present you with a new one! Happy reading.**

It's been a year today. 365 days exactly. 365 since Lucy has been seen by anyone in the guild.

 ***FLASHBACK***

" **Natsu!" Lucy shrieked in fear as Tabo, a member of a dark guild, was pinning her to the ground. Natsu came running towards Lucy. Tabo sighed and got off Lucy, slamming her head into the ground. Lucy shrieked loudly in pain. Natsu clenched his fist in anger, and ran towards Lucy.**

" **Dark magic canon rope!" Tabo yelled while point his hand at Natsu. Roped came shooting out of the canon. Natsu was quick to dodge them at first, but he got caught by the 9th and 10th one. The roped tied Natsu down, making him hit the ground with a loud thud.**

" **You bastard." Natsu grunted from the pain. Natsu tried to escape but struggled and felt weaker with every twist.**

" **They're magic ropes. The more you struggle, the faster your magic energy will be drained. It's like quicksand." Tabo said while walking towards Lucy with a smirk on his face. Lucy starts to cry out as Tabo pulls her up by her hair. "Now let's have some fun." Tabo says with a twisted smirk on his face. Stabo starts to unbutton Lucy's shirt. She kicks with all the power she has left, cursing his name.**

" **No! Please don't!" Lucy cries.**

" **Get away from her asshole!" Natsu yells while trying to burn the ropes. Nats grows more weak by the second.**

" **It won't work kid." Tabo says while Lucy's shirt falls to the ground. Tabo starts to kiss Lucy's neck, while pulling her skirt down. Tears are rolling down Lucy's face, feeling to tired, sick, and scared, to do anything.**

" **Leave her the fuck alone you bastard!" Natsu yells exploding in flames. The ropes start to disintegrate around Natsu. When the ropes are gone, Natsu falls to the ground. He wasted all of his energy burning the ropes off, that he didn't have any left to help Lucy. 'I'm sorry Lucy', Natsu tried to say as he fell to the ground.**

" **Lucy!" Natsu heard Gray scream. That was the last thing Natsu heard before passing out.**

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

That was the last time I ever saw Lucy. My smile turned to a frown, that just never wants to go away. I got up from my seat between Lisanna and Gray, heart pounding and head throbbing.

"You okay Natsu?" Gray asks. I ignore him and walk away, without even caring about it. I walk straight up the stair and up to Makarov's office.

"Gramps?" I question while walking inside.

"Yes my boy?" Gramps replies as I sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"What did Lucy say when she left?" I ask while hiding my face.

"Natsu, we have been over this." Gramps sighs with sympathy.

"I need to hear it." I say quietly.

"Lucy said she won't let anyone get hurt anymore because she can't pull her own weight. She wanted to train so she could be stronger, so no one else would get hurt because of her." Makarov explains.

"Did you try to stop her?" I question. My heart begins to beat loudly.

"Of course Natsu. I told her that we could train her here and try everything in our power to help her." Makarov sighs. "She still wanted to go Natsu. I didn't want her to go either. Nobody did my boy. But it was her choice. I couldn't make her stay." Makarov sighs and puts his head down. I clench my fist and quickly exit his office.

I can feel the fire inside of me. Why did she have to leave? Why didn't she say goodbye? Why didn't she wait until I woke up? I stop at the end of the hall. Why was I so weak? I punch the wall with all my might. My arm went elbow deep into the wall as the guild vibrated.

"Why couldn't I save her?" I manage to choke out before tears fall from my face. I pull my arm out of the wall and sink the ground. What the hell happened? Why couldn't she still be here? I stand up and walk back downstairs, sitting next to Gray.

"Natsu?" Gray questions. I look up at him, trying to force a smile.

"Yea?"

"You okay?" I look down, clenching my fist.

"I will be."

"Look Natsu. Lucy will be back. She just wants to train a little bit." Gray says.

"I know. It's my fault though. If I could have saved her instead of getting hurt, she would have stayed." I say.

"Natsu, she needed to be away for a while. She isn't gone forever, she'll back." Erza says. I look up at Gray.

"Did you beat Tabo down good?" I ask Gray.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Gray sighs.

"Until I don't need to be told anymore." I reply.

"When I saw Lucy dangling there, in the hands of Tabo, I immediately ran to her. I knocked Tabo to the ground, sending Lucy flying. I caught Lucy before she could hit the ground. I then laid her next to you, as I went back for Tabo. I threw ice swords, daggers, and even bombs until he was passed out. I then took him the magic counsel, where has been ever since.

"What did Lucy say to you before she left?"

"She said she was going on a small mission and to see her mother. She hasn't been back since." I sit there with my mind in a million places. Is she okay? Is she hurt? Does she have enough money? Does she have enough food? Does she have some where to sleep? This year has been hell waiting for Lucy to return. I hope she comes back soon.

 **AN. What did you guys think? Let me know, leave a review. Let me know how I can make it better, or just tell me what you think! Thanks. Always, NaLu911**


	2. Chapter 2

Day 409.

"Happy!" I yell.

"Aye sir!"

"Ready to head to bed?" I ask.

"After that yummy fish, of course!" Happy says cheerfully. I have come to the conclusion that Lucy will never come back. And I accept that. But it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt. I still miss her. She is just like any other friend that I have, so why does it hurt way more? My friends leave Fairy Tail all the time. I am sad, but I usually let go because I know they are happy and will never forget about us. But Lucy, I can't let this go. It still hurts. I just wish I knew if she was okay, or needed anything. I fall asleep looking at the stars, thinking of Lucy.

Day 426.

"Natsu!" Happy flies to hug me as we leave the magic council. "This was a long mission. I can't wait to get home and fry up some yummy fish!"

"Me too." I laugh alone with Happy. Happy and I are walking back to the train station. And guess who I am thinking about? You guessed it. A blonde celestial mage. I miss her going on missions with Happy and I. As happy and I are walking I hear a crowd of people talking about something that makes me stop in my tracks. I walk back to the group and look at the red headed girl.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" I asked her.

"About my dad?" She questions.

"No, did you say the name Tabo?"

"Oh, yea. Apparently he escaped from prison and is looking to finish off the people who put them there. If I were them, I would be so scared." She says.

"Thank you." My heart is beating frantically. Happy and I run to the train.

"Natsu?" Happy questions as the train comes to a stop and I start to feel better.

"Yea?" I question as everyone starts to get off the train.

"Is Tabo really going to come back and hurt everyone?" He asks.

"I have no idea Happy. But we need to warn everyone." We finally get off the train and start walking towards the guild.

"What about Lucy?" Happy asks. I didn't even think about that. I start to run.

"We need to find her! Let's go to the guild first!" I say while my heart is beating out of my chest. I start to run faster.

"Aye sir!"

 ****TIME SKIP****

"Happy, the guild is in view!" I yell back to him.

"Go on without me! I'll catch up!" Happy yells. I run through the guild doors!

"Tabo escaped from prison and wants to kill everyone!" I yell. My heart is beating so fast. My legs feel like noodles, and my head is pounding.

"We know." Erza says while walking over to me. She puts her hand on my shoulder. "Try to breather Natsu. Mirajane? Will you get Natsu some water?" Erza asks while guiding me over to a bench.

"Certainly." Mira says.

"We need to find Lucy." I say while sitting down, still trying to catch my breath.

"We already have." Master says while sitting on the bar. My heart skipped a beat as I looked up at him.

"What?" I question.

"I'm right here." Lucy says while walking out from behind a crowd of people. I run over to Lucy. I pull her into a hug. She hugs me back. I pull away and look at her.

"Where have you been?" I ask.

"It's a long story. We can catch up later." She says while letting go of me. The doors burst open and we all look at the door with anticipation.

"Aye." Happy says while walking through the door. We all sigh. Happy looks at me, then to the blonde mage in front of me.. Well, half blonde. Happy flies over and hugs her. "Lushieeee, I missed you so much." Happy says while hugging Lucy.

"I missed you too happy." Lucy says while holding him.

"Now to the main subject." Makarov says while trying to get everybodys attention. All the talk eventually dies down. "Gray, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, and Happy." You guys must never be alone. Erza and Lucy, you must stick together. You guys both live in the dorms, so it should be easy. Natsu and Happy, you guys will always stick together. Gray, you will always stick with another wizard, we will say, Cana. Any time you are outside your dorm, you must stick with Cana. Lucy, do you still have your apartment?" Makaraov asks.

"No, I have a house now." Lucy says with a smile.

"Where?" He asks.

"On the south side." Lucy responds.

"Not good." Makarov says. It is on the opposite side of Magnolia from Natsu's house. "Do you have room for Natsu to stay until Tabo is caught?"

"Yes." Lucy says.

"Then everyone has a partner. Nobody go anywhere out of the dorms and guilds without your partner." Makarov says. "Now, let's get this party started." Makarov yells while holding up his beer. I couldn't focus on anything but how beautiful Lucy looked. She has pink streaks in her curly hair, her outfit was now a black skirt with a hot pink shirt, and she had lost a lot of weight. But she was still Lucy. Lucy walks up to me and hands me a drink.

"When are we going to catch up?" I question.

"Tomorrow." Lucy said with a smile. "We have to go to the train station early in the morning to pick up Shiro." Lucy says.

"Who is Shiro?" Lucy's smile grows bigger.

"My boyfriend." Lucy says.

 **ALRIGHT THEN. Tell me what you guys think. I really want to know, PLEASE leave me a review. I need to know how I can improve. So, I will not be writing another chapter until I get at least 3 reviews. I hate doing this, but I need to know if people are actually reading this story, and what they think of it. So, review down below. Let me know how the story is, and thank you guys so much for reading.**

 **Always, NaLu911**


End file.
